Hyperthermia
by MeganxBerlios
Summary: When Espio gets sick, who will realise before it's too late? Suck at summary's. Please R&R


Vector yawned loudly as he made his way back up the stairs. He had just been getting a drink of water but to his surprise and annoyance he found Charmy sleeping on top of the Cookie jar. Vector thought he had better of moved him but then the crocodile would have been welcoming a possibly hyper-active bee. Not willing to take the chances, Vector left the snoring bee downstairs and carried on doing what he was doing. As he made his way to his room, the crocodile could have sworn he heard moaning from Espio's bedroom.

Suspicious, Vector placed his ear against the door and listened carefully. Now closer a Vector could faintly hear the sounds of mumbles but they sounded...distressed, afraid. Vector slowly opened the door and widened his eyes at what he saw. Espio was hanging out his bed. His bottom half was concealed by his covers while his top half being waist up, was hanging limply off the bed. Threatening to fall at any second.

Quickly, Vector crept over to the sleeping chameleon and lay him back on the bed. Raising the covers, he softly placed them over Espio. Vector noticed that Espio was mumbling in his sleep. He was mumbling 'no' and 'sorry' over and over again. Vector wasn't sure what to really do, on one note he wanted Espio to wake up and ask him what happened. Was it a nightmare? Did he just fall sleepily out of the bed and not realise? But on the other note Espio had warned him sternly never to wake him up and just to leave him if he ever did have nightmares. Quote "I can handle everything by myself". Vector didn't believe it but went along with it. Then an idea popped into the crocodile's head, he didn't have to wake him up at all. Maybe if he just whispered a sooting word the mumbles would stop and Vector wouldn't feel guilty. Nodding his head, Vector leaned down close next to Espio and whispered...

"Your safe Espio, don't fear"

Espio stopped mumbling and the room fell silent. Feeling triumphant Vector left the chameleons room and returned to his own. Sadly Vector was oblivious to realise that the mumbles only stopped for a second before continuing except this time Espio wasn't saying 'no' or 'sorry' he was mumbling 'don't kill them'. His breaths became fast and hard but he wouldn't wake up no matter what. He began to shiver and quake. Scrunching up into a little ball, the frightened chameleon squeezed his eyes shut tight as tears started to run down his face. Then he felt boiling and threw the covers away. Discarding them to far corner of the room. Espio gasped unconsciously as he rolled sideways off his bed. Landing quietly on his bedroom floor, Espio became still and stayed that way until the next day.

"Pass the milk Charmy" Vector commanded

"Okay" Charmy replied cheerfully

It was 10:52 in the morning. Vector and Charmy were helping themselves to breakfast. There was one thing missing...or to be precise, there was _someone_ missing. Espio was still to join the duo. It was certainly quite odd for Espio to be late for breakfast or to sleep in. The chameleon was normally the first one to awaken. The routine as usually that Vector or Charmy would find Espio meditating in the corner or sitting outside. Now the chameleon was no where in sight which weirdly worried Vector. After finding Espio last night he had made a decision that despite Espio's warnings, the crocodile would confront him and get answers. Just as Vector stood up, there was a knock on the door. Charmy flew over and answered it in a flash and in came Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.

"Hey guys" Sonic greeted

"Sup" Vector replied

Knuckles glanced around, looking for any sigh a of his friend and member of Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio. He thought maybe Espio might just have turned invisble but why would he do that? Looking around a bit more he came to a conclusion that Espio was definitely not here. So where was he? Leaving the room unnoticed, Knuckles found Espio's room. Politely, Knuckles knocked on the door but no one answered. Knuckles opened the door carefully and gasped at what he saw. Espio was lying scarily still on the floor, his breaths were fast and hard sweat trickled down his face and he was still mumbling in his deep sleep. Kneeling down, the echidna placed a hand on the chameleons forehead and almost immediately took it off. Espio was roasting yet he had just started shivering.

"Espio" Knuckles nudged the shaking chameleon

Espio opened bleary eyes and stared at Knuckles. Knuckles had never seen Espio look this...vulnerable...weak...fragile...ill. Espio stopped shaking and tried to find Knuckles hand. Knuckles gave him it, squeezing Espio's limp hand hard.

"Who are you?" Espio croaked

"Espio...it's me Knuckles" Knuckles assured

"Oh yeah...s-sorry Knuckles...I-I-I'm just not feeling great" Espio said apologetically

"I can tell, I think..."

Knuckles remembered Espio's symptoms: high temperature, shivering only one more thing could confirm the echidna's suspicions. Reaching for Espio's bed, Knuckles took his pillow and sighed sadly. It was covered with spots of blood. Espio's blood.

"You have hyperthermia Espio, I'm taking you to a hospital" Knuckles informed

"Kn-Knuckles I'm...I'm really tired" Espio admitted as his eyelids began to droop

"Stay awake Espio!" Knuckles ordered

Picking up the once again shivering chameleon, Knuckles ran out the room and into the kitchen.

"Guys! We have to get Espio to a hospital now!" Knuckles told them sternly

Everyone's jaw's dropped in shock and fear when they saw Espio's state. Hurriedly Vector, Charmy and Tails ran out and got in the car while Knuckles handed Espio to Sonic.

"Your the fastest, he needs hospital care now not later, now!"

Sonic nodded and as fast as he could, Sonic grasped his hands around Espio's shaking yet burning body and ran to the nearest hospital. In the car far behind compared to Sonic's speed. Vector, Charmy, Knuckles and Tails sat nervously. Charmy chewed his fingers, Tails kept twitching, Vector bit his lip and Knuckles stared aimlessly out the window, wishing the same thing everyone was wishing...that Espio would be alright.

Finally, the 4 arrived at the hospital and ran inside. They found Sonic waiting impatiently in the waiting room, tapping his foot with a grim expression on his face. Sonic saw group walk in and stood up.

"Is Espio...?" Vector asked hesitantly

"Doctors say he should be alright, he has to stay in the hospital for the rest of the week, it turns out he did have hyperthermia and if we had gotten him here any later...he would have died" Sonic told them

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Espio was okay. Espio would be okay. Best news all of them had heard since god knows what.

"Can we see him?" Tails asked

"I was able to"

So off they went. First Vector and Charmy unfortunately Espio was asleep but still it was good to see him breathing evenly and not mumbling. Then Tails and Sonic went in but still Espio stayed asleep. At last, Knuckles went in and sat down on the provided chair. He sighed, taking Espio's hand into his own just like he done before when he found him. Knuckles prayed that he would wake up but he didn't. Knuckles hung his head when all of a sudden...

"Hello Knuckles"

Knuckles looked at his friend and smiled happily. The echidna was thankful that Espio remembered who he was.

"Hey Espio"

"Where are we?" Espio asked quietly

"Your in hospital, turns out you came down with hyperthermia" Knuckles revealed

Espio nodded wearily.

"I remember something"

"What?"

"You-you saved me Knuckles...if it weren't for you I-I wouldn't be here right now" Espio whispered "Thank you"

"No problem, you woulda done the same for me" Knuckles smiled warmly

"You bet" Espio yawned

Espio's eyelids slid shut and his head lolled to the side. A sleepy smile placed apon his peaceful face.

"Get well soon Espio" Knuckles hoped


End file.
